destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Archive
The Archive is a story mission in Destiny and takes place in Ishtar Sink, Venus. Objectives *Enter the Academy *Kill the Fallen *Open the Vault *Extract The Archive *Stop the Fallen *Repair the Conduit *Repair Backup Conduit *Eliminate Fallen *Complete the Extraction Transcript {Loading screen} *'GHOST': We just got this on a secure channel from the Cryptarch: *'CRYPTARCH': The Ishtar Collective gathered some of the greatest minds of the Golden Age. Their Archive is a treasure of knowledge we cannot lose to the Fallen. Secure the Archive, and the Cryptarchs will be in your debt. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': The Archive is buried under the rubble of the Academy. It won't take the Fallen long to strip it like the rest of the planet. We'd better find it before they get inside. The Guardian makes their way through the Ishtar Academy, eventually reaching the Hall of Whispers. *'GHOST': Great. The Fallen have already set up shop here. Let's hope they haven't gotten into the Archive. The Guardian kills the Fallen invaders, including a high Servitor, Simiks-3. They reach a sealed door covered with vines and branches. *'GHOST': That's it: the Archive. Secrets of the Golden Age, untouched for centuries. The Guardian releases Ghost to work on a nearby computer terminal. *'GHOST': Radial-A encryption. They were serious about keeping people out. Not a problem. The door panels slowly slide open. *'GHOST': After you. The Guardian makes their way down a spiraling staircase before entering the Archive. *'GHOST': Unbelievable. The Archive's power is still partially activated. An automated voice speaks over the intercom. *'COMPUTER': Welcome, Doctor Shim. Please enter your security clearance code. *'GHOST': Doctor Shim?... Nevermind that. Let's hit that terminal up ahead. The Guardian approaches the terminal. *'GHOST': This place is amazing. It's bigger than the Archives in Old Accra! The Ghost examines the terminal. *'COMPUTER': Thank you, Doctor Shim. Shall I begin correlation of Vex Mind Core samples? *'GHOST': So polite! Well, let's see what they've got. *'COMPUTER': Doctor Shim, security breach detected! Intruders! Initiate Protocol 19! *'GHOST': Fallen! They followed us in! Several squads of Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks charge into the Archive. The Guardian eliminates them. Suddenly, some power goes out. *'COMPUTER': Remote hub failure. Routing disrupted. *'GHOST': They must have a Servitor feeding off the power! Accompanying the Servitor is a lance of Stealth Vandals. The Guardian kills them and uses Ghost to repair the electrical conduit. *'GHOST': They made a mess here, but I got this. They're tapping in somewhere else! Another Servitor and more Stealth Vandals appear on the other side of the area. The Guardian kills them and uses the Ghost to repair the second conduit. *'GHOST': I'll have it back together quick. There's still Fallen in here! Fallen enemies pour in from multiple sides, led by Grayliks, Winter Baron. The Guardian eventually kills them all. *'GHOST': Let's get back to the Archive! The Guardian returns to the computer terminal and uses the Ghost to extract the remaining information. *'GHOST': This Archive is amazing: pathways to other galaxies, mappings of a Vex underworld, a place they called "the Vault of Glass." Hopefully, the Cryptarch can make sense of it. I'll let him know we found it. {Mission ends} Gallery The Archive 1.jpg The Archive 2.jpg The Archive 4.jpg The Archive 5.jpg The Archive 6.jpg The Archive 7.jpg The Archive 8.jpg The Archive 9.jpg References ja:アーカイブ Category:Destiny Story Missions